wound of the mind
by sassa133
Summary: The mind can protect us from the outside, but is vulnerable for the pain that comes from inside.


**Alright****, this has been stuck in my head for a while and I just had to write it down. I'm wondering if there are any people who will understand it. Let me know, ok?**

**So I still don't own criminal minds, but if someone wants to give me a present…**

It was just an ordinary day at the bureau of Quantico. There weren't going to be any cases. His team had the afternoon off because of a major happening. He enjoyed that he wasn't forced to face the awful acts of delusional and sick persons.

"Hey, pretty boy." The young agent sat down at his desk with his cup of coffee, like every other day.

"Morning."

"Are you enjoying your free time just as much as I do?"

"Guess so. It is a good day to catch up with all that paperwork."

"How is it possible that you can destroy this beautiful day for me, within a couple of seconds?"

"It is a rare and unappreciated talent."

This made the older agent laugh.

"Since when do you tell jokes?"

"I didn't tell a joke, I told the truth."

This only made him laugh harder.

"Well, thank you for making my day. I needed it after that last case.' Both agents were quiet for a moment out of respect for the ones who had fallen that night.

"Yeah, it was a bad one. We even lost an agent." The younger man looked respectful and a little terrified. "Especially when you realize that the UnSub got away."

"Yes, I know, but come on, pretty boy, there is no use in staying like this." The older agent dragged the other one with him.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't feel like doing paperwork, do you?"

"Well, no, but it's our job."

"Not today."

The two agents left the bureau and forgetting about their jobs or Hotch or Strauss for a day.

"What is your idea of a nice day out?" Spencer looked a little uncomfortable. Other people usually didn't like what he liked.

"Ehm… the Natural Museum of History?"

"Sounds good, actually. Never been there."

"No way!" This shocked the smaller agent. "You have never been to the Natural Museum of History?"

"Yeah, why is that strange?"

"Ehm… yeah." The young genius didn't understand how someone could live with himself without having visited the museum.

"We're going, right now."

"Ok, if it means that much to you." Both men stepped into the SUV and drove away.

Morgan hadn't expected it to be a fun day out. The museum was pretty fun and he didn't even have to read the information tablets. Before he even got the chance to, Reid had already told him everything that was on the tablet and more. And Reid's discussions with the touring guide had made his day. The young agent knew everything about every object in the Museum and had a comment about everything that the guide said. It was hilarious to see the poor man being slaughtered by the young agent like that.

But they both knew they had to get back to their obligations later that day.

"It's unbelievable that you aren't wearing a suit today."

"I didn't feel like it."

"But it is important to show a little respect today, Reid."

"You do know where we are, do you?"

Morgan looked at his friend, but didn't understand the question.

"Morgan?"

Hotch was walking towards him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why are you asking?"

"Well, you left in the middle of the day."

"I just didn't feel like staying."

"Well… ok, come on. I don't want to be late."

Morgan thought back to that night, when everything had changed, the night that the UnSub got away and they lost someone of their own.

_Blood was rushing thr__ough his veins, the adrenaline was increasing his fear. A sudden movement startled him, an unclear thought crossed his mind and he fired his gun. _

_One second__._

_Two seconds__._

_Three seconds__. _

_Later__ on, he realized what he had done._

"_REID?" The young genius was laying on the floor with blood all over his jacket. No, but the Kevlar… it should've stopped the bullets... _

_A memory crossed his mind._

"_**Kevlar only stops bullets when they are fired from more than two feet or they will just go right through the material." said Spencer out of the nowhere.**_

"_**And why or when is this piece of information ever going to be handy for me?"**_

_**The genius looked a little stunned**__**. "If you don't want to hear information from me anymore, just tell me."**_

"_**Ok, I don't want to hear any information from you anymore." **_

"_REID… please stay with me, please. Just tell me facts I absolutely don't want to hear, please." _

_He knew he was too late. The young boy had already closed his eyes and __his skin was too pale, too cold. "REID, come on!" He grabbed his radio. "I need paramedics at the first floor, right now. Officer down, I repeat, officer down!" He needed to get his act together or the kid wouldn't survive this. He placed his ear on the other man's chest, wishing and praying for a heartbeat. _

_There was one__. Weak, but it was there._

"_Morgan?" Derek heard the small voice, not louder than a soft whisper._

"_Reid, it's ok, I'm with you, alright? You hear me, I'm with you." _

"_Morgan…" The small agent's voice was getting softer and weaker. _

"W_ho… shot me? I didn't see him." This was the question Morgan had been afraid of. Should he tell him? Should he tell one of his best friends that he was the one who shot him? Only because he was delusional for a little while. Should he tell him that he was dying because __HE__ was the one who shot him? _

"_I don't know, but I swear to you, that he is not getting away with this." He saw the young boy close his eyes, floating away from all the pain and the slight breathing stopped, right there, forever in his arms. He hadn't actually lied to the brilliant boy. He would never get away with this. The report would say: 'killed by friendly fire, no purpose' but _he_ would never let him forget this. _

_He __was guilty._

"Morgan, are you coming?" Garcia was standing in front of him. Hotch had already left. Apparently, he had decided he needed some time alone. The usually colourful woman was wearing a black dress with a white handkerchief in her arms. She had obviously been crying.

"The others are waiting for you. They want to carry the coffin to the…" She couldn't finish her sentence, the tears overwhelming her. He put his arm around her and gave her a big hug. The truth was that he was the one who needed a little comfort.

He looked at the coffin and realized what he had done.

He had always thought the little useless facts were annoying, but now he realized that he was going to miss them.

He was going to miss the young genius, never fully understood by anybody.

**Who understood it? **

**For the ones who didn't****, yes, Morgan saw a ghost the whole freaking day and yes, they were at Reid's funeral at the end of the day. **

**Great applause ****to the ones who got it immediately, a normal applause to the ones who got it during the death scene, and no applause to the ones who get it while reading this. **

**I liked writing this story****. It has been in my head for a while, but I was uncertain about how I could write it down well. **

**So please review me****, I need some feedback, both positive and negative are welcome as long as I can learn from it. **


End file.
